fan_power_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Headron
"I've got a head to pick with you!" -Headron to the Green Ranger Character History Wild Knights: Headron is seen in the flashback with his master, Domitraitor, Spikor, Lady Bugsphere, and Bazons fighting Zordon. Morale and his fellow members were sealed away beside him. Headron is hoping for his return, and promises to help Domitraitor to unseal their master. In Handcuffs: Headron returns to Domitraitor's side, and claims that Blossom and Questionator are in fact his monsters. Domitraitor laughs as he thinks Mavro is in for trouble. Domitraitor asks Headron to take on a battle beside his monster, Prisonator, and Headron agrees. Mavro realizes Headron's power, and sees potential in him. Mavro and Redker personally come down with four Kingsmen during a battle with Prisonator and the Wild Knight rangers, to ask if they can join his crew. Headron refuses and states his place is with Domitraitor. Mavro becomes angry, and orders the Kingsmen and Redker to bring him to the ship. Headron easily destroys the Kingsmen, and takes one of their spears, and holds it up to Mavro's neck. Mavro agrees to leave with Redker, but claims he'll be back. In that process, Prisonator is destroyed, and grown by Domitraitor. Headron is also grown to fight beside Prisonator, and they do great damage to the megazord. Prisonator is destroyed, and Headron retreats to Domitraitor's camp. Nice and Smooth: Headron is shown talking to Domitraitor, and Domitraitor suggests to use the monster Bowlarama. Headron agrees, and before action is taken, Lady Bugsphere returns to help. Headron, Lady Bugpshere, Bazons and Bowlarama team up on the Wild Knight rangers while the Megaforce, Samurai and Ninja Steel rangers plan on making combined weaponry for each other. Headron retreats after heavy damage from Tommy, and Lady Bugsphere retreats as well, and after, the Bazons, Bowlarama, are destroyed, and Bowlarama is destroyed, enlarged. King of Heights: Headron fights the Wild Knight rangers beside Domitraitor, Lady Bugsphere, and some Bazons. After their defeat, he commands his latest monster, Kingy, to cause havoc. Kingy is fatally defeated, and Headron becomes upset. He later is seen at Spikor's arrival, in the full gang of the Lion Network. Forces of Nature: Headron is seen with Spikor and Bugsphere listening to Domitraitor's scheme. He then sends down Bazons to Domitraitor, and teases Domitraitor after Buttercry's destruction. Return of the Armada: Headron introduces Illusionist to his allies. He later goes down with Domitraitor, Lady Bugsphere, Spikor and some Bazons to confront the armada. Headron battles some of Mavro's minions. After the rangers destroy his monster and his illusions, the Dino Charge rangers appear and battle some Bazon who notice them. The Bazons are defeated, and him and his allies retreat while the armada does as well. Headron is seen talking to Domitraitor and Lady Bugsphere, while Spikor plots against them. Inflating You, You and You!: Headron sends down Inflaticon to cause havoc. Only for him to realize the monster is stupidly planned out. Headron gives Inflaticon some power transferred Morale's orbs that remain. Inflaticon shifts into a more powerful form, and does great damage to the Wild Knight rangers, while the Samurai, Megaforce, Dino Charge and Ninja Steel rangers fight X-Borgs, Basherbots, Vivix, Spikeballs, and Bruisers. Inflaticion is defeated, and is enlarged. He is destroyed again, and Headron bangs his head on the wall in frustration. Bad Day for Kat: Headron battles Katherine and does heavy damage, and retreats after Mushroomzoid arrives to battle her with Bazons. He isn't seen afterwards. Brought Sorrow: Headron introduces Chefyron to Domitraitor and Spikor, and goes down to Earth with Chefyron. Chefyron is destroyed, and enlarged aside Headron, and he is defeated. Headron retreats, and is seen being attacked by Spikor. Spikor's Revenge: Headron is seen plotting with Domitraitor and Lady Bugsphere a way to destroy Spikor. They connect Morale to Spikor's mind, and he is terrorized until certain destruction. Headron, Domitraitor and Lady Bugsphere watch as the rangers destroy Spikor and the old monsters. Domitraitor notices he has his growth device, and is angry when it is destroyed along with him, Spikor enlarges himself with his monsters, and is destroyed once and for all. Master of Tricks: Headron went with Domitraitor and Lady Bugsphere to ambush the Wild Knight rangers after plotting to send them to the illusion world. He has to go after Domitraitor to get him out of the illusion world, he succeeds, but the rangers escape as well. Domitraitor yells to the top of his lungs how annoying the rangers are. The Blue Fang: Seen being introduced to Blue Fang, was not seen after other than a cameo with Lady Bugsphere. The Armada Strikes Back: Headron goes with Domitraitor, Lady Bugsphere, Blue Fang and some Bazons to be greeted by Majorus, Mavro's long lost brother, and his guardian, Redacore. Majorus ensures it's time for him to take control of the situation. Domitraitor disagrees, and he and his allies become aggressive. Redacore attacks Domitraitor, and does heavy damage with one slash, and destroys the Bazons. He and Lady Bugsphere are also easily defeated. Blue Fang proves to be more of a challenge, but Majorus pushes Blue Fang to the ground. Domitraitor leads his allies back to the base, only for them to see X-Borgs have destroyed it. Headron and his allies go on the run while millions of X-Borgs hunt them. Rise of the Emperor: Headron is seen holding off the rangers for Domitraitor's plan to release Morale from sealing. He was later surprised to Domitraitor's success, and watched as Morale awoke. Extinction of Humanity: Headron is seen beside Domitraitor with Morale at the start. Morale commands Headron to battle Tommy to insist defeat. He fights powerfully, but is eventually destroyed by Tommy and his fellow rangers. After certain destruction, Domitraitor claims he had served his purpose in the Lion Network. Game Players Vikor Blossom Questionator Kingy Illusionist Inflaticon Chefyron Personality He is a very creative, and intelligent monster. He likes to use plans that are complicated for his fellow generals to understand, he feels it's necessary to overwhelm and traumatize his prey. He is loyal to Morale, just like Domitraitor, and distrusts Spikor. He seems to like Lady Bugsphere's planning methods, and her use of weaponry. He may be loyal to Morale, but does not care for Domitraitor, Lady Bugsphere's, or Spikor's well-being. He is cowardly, but still tries to get the job done. Morphs Morale ''' He was seen to be able to morph into Morale's form in Episode 49. He could only access his skills of battle in his original form, not in his ultimate form. '''Domitraitor He was seen to be able to morph into Domitraitor's form in Episode 34 and Episode 49. He could only access his swordplay skills in his original form, not his legacy form. Vikor He was seen to be able to morph into Vikor in Episode 22, which was his first morph of the season. Blossom He was seen to be able to morph into Blossom in Episode 26. Illusionist He was seen to be able to morph into Illusionist in Episode 32. Kingy He was seen to be able to morph into Kingy in Episode 35. Inflaticon ''' He was seen to be able to morph into Inflaticon in Episode 39. '''Chefyron He was seen to be able to morph into Chefyron in Episode 52, it was his last morph of the season. Arsenal * 'Phase Ticker '- A blaster that shoots bullets from long range area, and also blinds victims somewhat frequent when shot. * 'Bolting Fist '- A glove that is extremely powerful, and destroys iron with one hit. * 'Sword of the Nexus '- A sword capable of giant explosions and small waves of power. Power and Abilities * 'Skilled Fencing Combat '- Very great at fencing techniques, and general swordplay. * 'Robot Power '- Extreme strength and durability. Weaknesses * 'Djinn Bow Ship Lower Power '- Lack of power in the Djinn Bow Ship prevents him from using large amounts of power. Appearances All his Wild Knight Appearances. Profile Height: 205 cm Weight: 194 kg Notes * He is the only mechanical character of the Wild Knight villains and monsters. * He is not the villain against Morale like his counterpart Quval, but rather Spikor, who is Jagged's counterpart. * He wields extra weaponry, such as the Sword of the Nexus. * He is unusually powerful, more powerful than his counterpart, Quval. Appearances # Wild Knights (flashback) 11. In Handcuffs 12. Nice and Smooth 13. The "Aww" Kitty 14. King of Heights 15. Forces of Nature 16. Return of the Armada 17. Inflating You, You and You! 18. Bad Day for Kat 19. Brought Sorrow 20. Spikor's Revenge 21. Master of Tricks 22. The Blue Fang 23. The Armada Strikes Back 26. Live to Learn, and Learn to Live 27. Some Stars Today 28. Pets Sometimes... 29. A Fishy Mess 30. Infiltration Mission 31. Three Stupid Monsters 32. Angler Angel 33. Tough Love 34. Partners in Crime 35. Going Totally Wild 36. Boney Maroney 37. Witchcraftery 38. The Return of the True Emperor 39. The Guardians of Youth 40. Total Recall 41. Armada's Retreat 42. Scrapping and Slamming 43. Cheat Codes 44. A Perfectly Sad Duo 49. Sledge Surrenders 50. Creator of Evil 51. Hail the Creator 57. A Nice Day for the Beach 58. Galvanax's Invasion 59. Best Destroyed Than Alive 61. The Team-Up 63. Where in the World is Tommy? 64. Rise of the Emperor 65. Flat Defeat 66. Undefeated Champion 67. Chaos Reigns Wildly 68. Stranger Ranger Danger 69. Hot Date 70. The Problem of Essence 71. Holy Cow! 72. The Ultimate Battle Begins 73. Over the Rainbow 74. Intermediate Shot 75. The Timehole 76. The Takeover 77. Extinction of Humanity (death)Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Lion Network